When Collins Met Charlotte
by choirhawk12
Summary: No one ever thinks about how Charlotte Lucas got to be engaged to Mr. Collins. Three chapters, set in the book and the 2005 movie.
1. Part 1

**When Collins Met Charlotte**

Part 1

A _Pride and Prejudice _fanfic

Disclaimer: *I do not own P&P, I am merely a fan of the amazing work Jane Austen gave to the world.

Notes: *Dialogue comes from _Pride & Prejudice_ chapters 19, 20 / the 2005 movie with Keira Knightley and Matthew Macfadyen.

* * *

><p>Mr. Collins had few pleasures in the world, and even fewer prospects. One such however, was that he was to inherit the estate of his cousin, Mr. Bennet, who to his misfortune was the father of five unmarried daughters. In tradition of the time, and as the duty of a clergyman to set an example of matrimony for his congregation, Mr. Collins was commissioned by his great patroness Lady Catherine de Bourgh to pay a visit to the Bennet household and select a wife from one of the daughters. It was a task that he readily took upon himself with great pleasure. He knew that he was to inherit, and he knew that the family was penniless leaving Mrs. Bennet and her daughters destitute after the patriarch's death. With his mind settled on the matter, the humble and over-zealous minister left Hunsford and traveled to Hertfordshire.<p>

As soon as Mr. Collins came into Longbourn, his senses were immersed in the sight of the young women of the house. The eldest Miss Bennet, Jane, was most pleasing to him, and he often found himself speaking to her directly as her sisters stared in wonderment, which would lead to an unexpected fit of giggles from the youngest sisters, Kitty and Lydia. Having made his intentions known to Mrs. Bennet about Jane, Mr. Collins imagined how happy and wholesome his life would be if they were to marry. Her natural kind disposition would surely give him the comfort and stability that was necessary for a man of his profession.

Unfortunately—or fortunately for Jane—Mrs. Bennet informed Mr. Collins of another's intentions on marrying Jane. In fact, it seemed almost certain that the eldest Miss Bennet and her suitor—a Mr. Bingely—were very soon to become engaged. The dream of a happy household suddenly began to slip away.

That is, until Mrs. Bennet made the suggestion of her second eldest, Elizabeth. Almost in an instant Mr. Collins began to pay Elizabeth the same courtesy—if not more—that he had bestowed upon Jane. He found Elizabeth beautiful and witty, if not intriguing, and often mistook her wit for returned affection. However, the day after the ball at Netherfield, Mr. Collins decided to fully embrace the idea of Elizabeth as a wife…and propose.

The Bennets had sat down to breakfast when Mr. Collins appeared. Soon after, he spoke with Mrs. Bennet to ask her permission to converse with Lizzy…privately.

"May I hope, Madam, for your interest with your fair daughter Elizabeth, when I solicit for the honor of a private audience with her in the course of the morning?"

Suddenly there was something sort of a hen clucking at her chicks as one right after the other each daughter—save for Elizabeth—was whisked out of the room.

This was exactly the opportunity that Mr. Collins had been waiting for. Once he knew that he and Elizabeth were alone, he began on his endeavor to make his cousin his new wife. He began with the usual flattery that he assumed most elegant females would fancy, and soon began on the reasons that he had for selecting her.

"My reasons for marrying are, first, that I think it a right thing for every clergyman in easy circumstances—like myself—to set the example of matrimony in his parish."

Elizabeth only followed the man with her eyes, cursing her mother for leaving her alone with the man, and trying her hardest not to laugh at him.

"Secondly, that I am convinces it will add very greatly to my happiness; and thirdly—which perhaps I ought to have mentioned earlier, that it is the particular wish and recommendation of the very noble lady whom I have the honour of calling patroness."

Unbeknownst to Mr. Collins, Elizabeth had made up her mind long before that morning that she would be the last person in the world to ever make him happy. But the man was persistent, claiming that she only increased his love by refusal, and therefore really meant to accept. His persistence was soon then extinguished as Elizabeth gave her final response to the failed proposal.

As she stood from her seated position, Mr. Collins dropped to his knee in hopes to save his attempts. "Please understand me, sir, I cannot accept you!" With that, Elizabeth stormed out of the room leaving a bewildered Mr. Collins, and a very distressed mother.

**. . .**


	2. Part 2

**When Collins Met Charlotte**

Part 2

A _Pride and Prejudice _fanfic

* * *

><p>While Mrs. Bennet complained to her husband about Elizabeth not marrying Mr. Collins, Charlotte Lucas came to visit and was met by Lydia.<p>

"I am glad you are come," the youngest Bennet cried, almost out of breath for she had been laughing. "For there is such fun here! What do you think has happened this morning?" She did not wait for Charlotte's response, as Charlotte animatedly listened to Lydia's hushed gossip. "Mr. Collins had made an offer to Lizzy, and she will not have him."

Charlotte remained calm, but was shocked to hear of such a thing. She had always thought of Mr. Collins as an agreeable enough man, though he did have his faults. But in knowing her friend, she realized that Elizabeth had made the right choice for herself. They would not have been happy together, but as she always said, happiness in marriage is entirely a matter of chance.

Soon joined by Mrs. Bennet and Kitty, and after sympathetically listening to Mrs. Bennet's plight, Mr. Collins had composed himself enough to make an entrance and formally renounced his affections for Elizabeth—and subtlety, the rest of the Bennet sisters.

By the end of the day, Mr. Collins had become attached to the only non-related female in the house: Charlotte. Because of the unfortunately circumstances in which he would have felt it awkward to remain at Longbourn, he had proposed to Charlotte to venture out together (and get away from further self embarrassment). And so they spent the day together, talking of things that interested them; Lady Catherine, they lunched at Lucas Lodge, talked about Lady Catherine, walked through town, and talked about Lady Catherine.

All of the events that had passed in the course of the morning had seemed to disappear from the thoughts of Mr. Collins as he and Charlotte spent the day in the other's company. One might even say that he was intrigued by her, if not interested at least. She was sensible and intelligent, but also had very little prospects. And for a woman of her age, it had appeared she would be alone forever.

In Charlotte's eyes, seemed as if he were growing fond of her, and she of him in return. Though he was not a sensible man (even if he thought so himself), and his company was something less to be desired, it would benefit her greatly to be married, and she could not afford to be picky. And to Mr. Collins, he felt that Charlotte should have been his first choice, for she was exactly the type of woman he needed.

The wife of a clergyman needed to be wholesome and kind, but compassionate and intelligent. To his earlier dismay, he had found his cousins to be inferior in these traits. Lydia and Kitty were two of the silliest girls perhaps in the country; Mary, though studious and sensible, did not have the necessary spirit that Mr. Collins had found so appealing before in Elizabeth; and Elizabeth was far too headstrong and stubborn, both of which were undesirable traits in a wife. Yes, Charlotte was a fine choice for him, even if she wasn't his first.

Walking back to Lucas Lodge, the pair stopped in the gardens to rest themselves. The sky had turned dark and the clouds threatened to tear open and turn into a downpour. Mr. Collins, sensing the haste that nature had set upon him, turned his attentions from the sky to Charlotte.

"Miss Lucas," he started, clearing his throat with a wistful cough. Charlotte gazed at him with curiosity. "Miss Lucas, during our time together, I have noticed that I have grown…attached to you by a force that I cannot explain." He began to pace in front of her as he had done with Elizabeth. Despite the fact that he had known Charlotte for less than month, he felt it necessary to make his feelings—however imaginary—known to her.

"In short, Miss Lucas, I came here to Hertfordshire at the encouragement of my noble patroness Lady Catherine, to find a wife. I feel it necessary to mention my reasons for doing so." Charlotte watched him in shock, but did not interrupt. "First reason being that it is the duty of a clergyman, I feel, to set the example of matrimony for his parish. Second, I feel that in my _affection_ for you, I have singled-you out as the companion of my future life." He could not find the right words to say. It was forced and still sincere at the same time.

Dropping to his knee in front of her, Mr. Collins took hold of Charlotte's hand. "Miss Lucas, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He gave a small smile as he awaited his reply. Charlotte looked down a the man before her and thought heavily on the answer she would give. If she did accept, she would become the mistress of her own home, her and her security in life would be ensured. If she refused, she knew she would not have another offer of marriage made to her. She was already twenty-seven, and her parents could not support her any longer if she remained unmarried. Thinking only of her future—and also how happy it would make her mother—Charlotte came to a decision.

"Mr. Collins," her voice waivered, "I would be happy to accept your offer."

Mr. Collins smiled at her, and raising himself up, straightened his clothing. "Well then," said he, "I believe I must go and ask your parents for their approval." Taking a few steps back towards the house, he stopped at returned to Charlotte. Awkwardly, he gave her a small peck on the cheek, then returned to the house. Watching her new fiancé bound up the steps of her home, Charlotte raised a hand to where he had kissed her. No one had ever done that, and even if it _was_ Mr. Collins who had done so, Charlotte had felt something that she had never felt in her entire life: special.

It wasn't until the first raindrop had landed on the very spot where he had kissed her that Charlotte awoke from her stupor. She was engaged…to Mr. Collins. Enganged…

Everything had happened so quickly that she had no time to think about what she was actually saying. Nevertheless, she was engaged. There was one small problem, however: how was she going to tell Elizabeth?

**. . .**


	3. Part 3

**When Collins Met Charlotte**

Part 3

A _Pride and Prejudice _fanfic

* * *

><p>Later in the day, Charlotte had walked to Longbourn to tell her friend the news of her engagement. She knew Elizabeth would have a few good opinions to say about it, but she was her best friend. It was only a matter of time before someone would tell Mrs. Bennet on the street, and then pass the news on to her daughters, so she thought it best to put it out of the way.<p>

"Charlotte!" Elizabeth exclaimed, eyeing her friend with great warmth and surprise. She had not seen much of her lately, and it was always a pleasure to be in her company.

"My dear Lizzy," she paused a moment to gather her wits. _This is it, _she thought. "I've come to tell you the news. Mr. Collins and I are—engaged." She had done it. But her dearest friend did not look happy or excited for her, but confused.

"Engaged?" Elizabeth's eyes widened, not sure if she understood her friend correctly.

"Yes."

"To be married?" Elizabeth asked bewildered. How could it be that only a day after she had been proposed to by Mr. Collins that he would next choose her best friend?

"Yes, Lizzy, what other kind of engaged is there?" Charlotte replied angrily. "Oh, for heaven's sake, Lizzy, don't look at me like that. There is no earthly reason why I shouldn't be as happy with him as any other."

"But he's ridiculous!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Oh hush, Lizzy. I've been offered a comfortable home, and protection. There's a lot to be thankful for." Charlotte didn't understand it. How could Elizabeth not see that this was a good opportunity for Charlotte? It was her only chance.

"But—" Elizabeth started, but Charlotte could stand no more of her friend's protesting.

"I'm twenty-seven years old! I have no money, and no prospects; I'm already a burden to my parents…" She could feel small angry tears welling up inside of her. "And I'm frightened." She added in a small voice. "So don't judge me, Lizzy. Don't you dare judge me!" With that, she stormed off. It had not gone as well as she had hoped, but she knew it would end something like it did.

Returning back to Lucas Lodge, Charlotte had thought about what had occurred between herself and Elizabeth. She knew that they would eventually make up, but it hurt her to know that Elizabeth did not feel happy for her in the slightest. The wedding was to be within the week, for Lady Catherine did not believe in long engagements.

Soon the wedding day came, and the church bells rang with glee as friends and nearby family came to wish the newlyweds good luck. Elizabeth and her family were amongst the guests, and though she still did not favor Mr. Collins, she was happy that her friend had found someone who had made her at least comfortable to be with. Once outside of the church, the bride stole a few minutes away from the attendants and her new husband to speak with Elizabeth.

The two friend embraced each other, Charlotte with tears in her eyes, and Elizabeth with a smile on her face. "You must come and visit me in Hunsford, Lizzy." Charlotte exclaimed as she let go of her friend. "Promise me you will. You will be most welcome at his—I mean, _our_ home." Her lips buzzed as she realized her mistake. She was married now, and his home was hers. Elizabeth smiled, catching the mistake as well.

"I would be delighted to come and stay with you. Maybe then I would be able to see the famous fireplace of Rosings." The women laughed as they thought of the countless stories that the groom had recounted about Lady Catherine's great fireplace at Rosings Park. Soon things got quiet between the two, as they said their farewells. Embracing once more, Elizabeth promised to write to her friend once they left for Hunsford. It had only seemed like yesterday that they were girls playing in the yard. Now Charlotte was married and moving away.

As the bride and groom made their way through the throngs of people to the carriage, Elizabeth watched her new cousin and her husband take their seats and said goodbye to those around them. Lady Lucas was crying into her handkerchief, Mrs. Bennet was crying as well (though not for the same reasons), and Maria wept as well for the loss of her sister. It was an emotional goodbye, but a happy one, for Mr. Collins had accomplished he had come to do, Charlotte had finally found a spouse, and Sir and Lady Lucas had married off another daughter.

Elizabeth stood with the crowd and waved off the newlyweds. As everyone said goodbyes, the carriage lurched forward and began to drive off. The weather was pleasant, and it was a short ride back to Lucas Lodge where Charlotte and her new husband would spend their wedding night, so there was little need for conversation. But Mr. Collins decided to speak up about something that had been weighing at him the entire morning. "I cannot wait for you to see Rosings, my dear. It is perhaps the most grand of houses I have ever beheld. And our home abuts the estate, so we will have many encounters with Lady Catherine. She is the most gracious lady of stature…"

As her husband continued on about their new home, Charlotte sat back and listened intently, nodding when appropriate and smiling all the while. At the final turn before entering her family's estate, Mr. Collins hadn't nearly finished his musings.

"…And the gardens that are on the property are they most exquisite in the country. Oh we will surely dine with her ladyship nearly every week, and if Miss Eliza comes to visit, an invitation will surely be on its way for her as well. What do think Charlotte?" He broke, addressing his wife.

Charlotte turned to her husband and smiled. He may not have been her first choice in a husband, and he certainly was not the most sensible or agreeable man in the world, but she was happy. "I think it sounds wonderful, my dear."

Mr. Collins smiled at this response and turned his attention back to the front of the carriage. Thinking about how good a choice he had made this time in his selection of a wife, he smiled internally as they pulled onto the grounds of Lucas Lodge. Helping his new wife from the coach, he led her inside, where they would spend the first night of their wedded lives together, which would be the most that they would see of each other for a very long time.

**The End**


End file.
